vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Moonlit bear
moonlit bear ist ein Teil der 'The Evillious Chronicles'-Serie und erzählt ein weiteres Mal die Geschichte von Eve Zvezda, nun Eve Moonlit, die wie in Project MA von Hatsune Miku gesungen wird. Handlung Vorgeschichte Eve Zvezda war eine große Hexe des Königreichs Levianta. Sie wurde von dem Wissenschaftler Adam Moonlit ausgesucht um an dem Versuch Project MA teil zunehmen, einem Projekt bei dem die zwei Drachengötter, Levia und Behemo, in der Form von zwei Menschen wiedergeboren werden sollen. Adam machte Eve mit einem Zaubertrunk, der auch bewirkte, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt, willig an diesem Projekt teilzunehmen. Eve sollte die Rolle der Mem Alphe einnehmen, die die beiden Götter gebären sollte. Jedoch misslang das Projekt als Eve eine Fehlgeburt erliet. Darauf hin erkannte Adam, dass er Eve tatsächlich liebt und heiratete sie. Von nun an lebten sie in dem Wald Eldoh, im Königreich neben Levianta, Elphegort. Hauptgeschichte In einer Mondschein Nacht macht Eve Moonlit (siehe Projekt MA) einen Spaziergang durch den Eldoh Wald. Dort in dem Wald findet sie zwei Bultrote Äpfel. Eve fragt sich ob wenn sie diese Früchte mit nach Hause nehmen würde, ob sich ihr Ehemann, Adam, freuen wird. Und so entschließt sie sich dafür, die beiden roten Früchte mit zunehmen. Sie rennt glücklich darüber, dass sie die Früchte gefunden hat, in Richtung ihres Hauses. Sie erhofft sich durch diese Früchte ein besseres Leben mit ihrem Geliebten zu haben. Doch da bemerkt sie, dass sie verfolgt wird. Jemand der die Früchte genau so gerne haben möchte wie sie, und zwar ein Bär. Der Bär verfolgte sie, und bald erkennt Eve, dass diese Früchte dem Bär gehörten und er sie liebte. Doch es war Eve egal, sie war selbstsüchtig und egosistisch und das trieb sie vorran. Sie wusste nicht einmal wohin sie lief. Doch durch wundersamer Weise lief Eve immer in Richtung ihres Hauses. Und als sie das Haus fast erreicht hat fing sie an zu weinen, der Bär fing auch an zu weinen und sogar die Früchte weinten. Doch Eve schaffte es bis zu ihrem zu Hause. Dort erwartete sie schon ihr Mann, Adam, der sie mit einem lächeln im Gesicht empfang. Dieses lächeln wich jedoch von seinem Gesicht und schrecken verbreitete sich in seinem Geschicht als er die beiden Früchte in Eves Armen sah. Er sagte zu ihr, dass ihre Kinder nicht mehr in dieser Welt seihen und, dass sie diese Babies ihrer Mutter zurück bringen soll. Und mit schrecken bemerkte Eve, dass sie die ganze Zeit keine Früchte, sondern zwei kleine Kinder, Zwillinge mit blonden Haaren, in den Armen gehalten hat. Doch Eve erkannte, dass sie die ganze Zeit über wusste, dass diese Kinder keine Früchte waren, sie wollte sich nur vor der Realität verstecken. Sie erkannte, dass sie diese Kinder so sehr wollte. Sie erkannte auch, dass sie eine unverzeihliche Süne begangen hat. Adam meinte, dass es nicht zu spät sei, doch Eve schrie ihn an, dass es schon zu spät war. Denn draußen vor der Tür lag eine Tote Frau in Gestalt eines Bärens. Und neben ihr lag ein Korb, in dem ein Flasche mit Milch lag. (Die Frau war Meta Salmhofer (siehe Escape of the Witch Salmhofer), sie war eine Hexe, doch es ist unklar ob Meta sich und ihre Kinder zur Tranung in einen Bär und in zwei Früchte verwandelt hat, oder ob Eve haluziniert hat und einfach nur die Wahrheit vor sich selbst verstecken wollte.) Lyrics Japanisch= 暗い　クライ　森の片隅 赤い　アカイ　果実を拾った これは　キット　神様からの 素敵なステキナプレゼント 持って帰れば喜ぶかしら？ 嬉しすぎて泣いちゃうかもね 今日は　月がとてもきれいね 早く　ハヤク　お家へ帰ろ こんな暗い夜には　コワイ熊が出るから せっかく見つけたのよ　ようやく見つけたのよ 誰にも　ダレニモ　決して渡したりしたくない 花咲く森の道　私は駆け抜ける 赤い果実を抱えながら このまま帰れば　私もあの人も きっと幸せになれるはず ところが後から　怖い顔をした 熊が私を追いかける お願い　許してください 見逃してください わかっていたの　本当はこの果実が あの熊の宝物だと 私は走る　さまよい走る この幸せは渡さない 熊の姿は　月に照らされ 黒い影が私に迫る 正しい道は　すでに失い それでも走る　ただただ走る 私は泣いて　熊も泣いてた 二つの果実も泣いていた やっとたどり着いた　愛しの我が家 彼は優しく微笑んだけど 私の抱えた　果実を見て とても悲しい顔をしたのです 「いいかい　僕達の子供はもうすでに この世にはいないんだよ この子たちは本当の お母さんの元へ返してあげなさい」 いつか真実が　その牙と爪で 私自身を引き裂いても その暖かい　やさしい果実を どうしても欲しかったの 神様私は　許されぬ罪を この手で犯してしまいました 「今ならやり直せる」と あの人は言うけど 「無理よ　だってもう…」 家の外で横たわるは　一匹の熊（一人の女）の亡骸 傍らには　ミルクの満ちた小さなガラスの小瓶… |-|Romaji= Kurai KURAI mori no katasumi Akai AKAI kajitsu wo hirotta Kore wa KITTO kamisama kara no Suteki na SUTEKI NA PUREZENTO Mottekaereba yorokobu kashira? Ureshisugite naichau kamo ne Kyou wa tsuki ga totemo kirei ne Hayaku HAYAKU o-uchi e kaero Konna kurai yoru ni wa KOWAI kuma ga deru kara Sekkaku mitsuketa no yo youyaku mitsuketa no yo Darenimo DARENIMO kesshite watashitari shitakunai Hanasaku mori no michi watashi wa kakenukeru Akai kajitsu wo kakae nagara Kono mama kaereba watashi mo ano hito mo Kitto shiawase ni nareru hazu Tokoro ga ato kara kowai kao wo shita Kuma ga watashi wo oikakeru Onegai yurushite kudasai Minogashite kudasai Wakatte ita no hontou wa kono kajitsu ga Ano kuma no takaramono dato Watashi wa hashiru samayoi hashiru Kono shiawase wa watasanai Kuma no sugata wa tsuki ni terasare Kuroi kage ga watashi ni semaru Tadashii michi wa sude ni ushinai Soredemo hashiru tadatada hashiru Watashi wa naite kuma mo naiteta Futatsu no kajitsu mo naite ita Yatto tadoritsuita itoshi no wagaya Kare wa yasashiku hohoenda kedo Watashi no kakaeta kajitsu wo mite Totemo kanashii kao wo shita no desu "Iikai bokutachi no kodomo wa mou sude ni Kono yo ni wa inai n da yo Kono kotachi wa hontou no Okaasan no moto e kaeshite agenasai" Itsuka shinjitsu ga sono kiba to tsume de Watashi jishin wo hikisaite mo Sono atatakai yasashii kajitsu wo Doushite mo hoshikatta no Kamisama watashi wa yurusarenu tsumi wo Kono te de okashite shimaimashita "Ima nara yarinaoseru" to Ano hito wa iu kedo "Muri yo datte mou..." Ie no soto de yokotawaru wa hitori no onna no nakigara Katawara ni wa MIRUKU no michita chiisana GARASU no kobin... |-|Englisch= In a dark, DARK corner of the forest I picked up some red, RED fruit This is SURELY from God A wonderful, WONDERFUL present I wonder; if I return with these, will we be happy? I'm so delighted that I may just cry Today the moon is very pretty Quickly, QUICKLY, I return home Because on this kind of dark night, a FRIGHTFUL bear comes out At great pains I found them; somehow I found them No one, NO ONE, should I ever hand them over to I run through the blooming forest path While embracing the red fruit If me and that person were to return to this way We're surely bound to become happy However, from behind me came a frightful face The bear is chasing after me I beg you, please forgive me Please overlook this I realise that in reality, these fruit Must be that bear's loves ones I run, run wandering I will not hand over this happiness The bear's form is illuminated by the moon The black shadow draws near to me I'm already losing the right way But still I run, I only run I cry and the bear cries too The two fruit also began to cry I finally arrived; home sweet home But he sweet smiled at me, but then He looked at the fruit that I held And made a very shocked face "Look dear, our children are not in this world anymore Please return these babies To where their real mother is" Someday the truth with those fangs and claws Was going to cause me to be torn apart Those warm, gentle fruit I wanted them at any cost God, I can't be forgiven for this sin That I committed with these hands "Why don't you undo this now" That person says nevertheless "That's impossible; even if I could, it's already..." Stretched out outside the house is the corpse of a single bear (a single woman) And close by it, a small bottle of glass full of milk... |-|Deutsch= In einer dunklen, DUNKLEN Ecke des Waldes Ich hob ein paar rote, ROTE Früchte auf Es ist SICHERLICH von Gott Ein wundervolles, WUNDERVOLLES Geschenk Ich frage mich; wenn ich zurück gehe mit diesen, wird er glücklich sein? Ich bin so glücklich, dass ich weine Heute ist der Mond sehr hübsch Schnell, SCHNELL, Quickly, QUICKLY, kehre ich nach Hause zurück Wegen dieser Art der dunklen Nacht, ein SCHRECKLICHER Bär kommt raus Unter großen Schmerzen fand ich sie; irgendwie habe ich sie gefunden Niemand, NIEMAND, soll je seine Hände über sie legen Ich laufe durch einen blühnde Waldwege Während ich die roten Früchte umklammere Wenn ich und er auf diesen Pfad zurück kehren Werde wir verpflicht sein um glücklich zu werden Doch mich verfolgt ein schreckliches Gesicht Der Bär verfolgt mich Ich bitte dich, bitte vergib mir I beg you, please forgive me Bitte bemerke es nicht Ich realisierte die Realität, diese Früchte mussten die Geliebten des Bären sein. Ich renne, renne umher Ich will dieses Glück nicht übergeben Die Umrisse des Bären werden durch den Mond beleuchtet Der schwarze Schatten nähert sich mir Ich habe schon längst den richtigen Weg verloren Ich renne noch, ich renne nur noch Ich weine und der Bär weint auch Und sogar die beiden Früchte fingen an zu weinen Ich bin endlich angekommen; vertrautes Heim Er lächelte mich freundlich an, aber als er die Früchte sah, die ich umklammerte Machte er ein schrecklich trauriges Gesicht "Mein Schatz, unsere Kinder sind nicht mehr in dieser Welt bitte, bring diese Babies zu ihrer richtigen Mutter zurück" Eines Tages die Wahrheit mit diese Zähne und Klauen wollte mich veranlassen dazu ausseinander gerissen zu werden Diese warmen und zarten Früchte Ich wollte sie, egal was es kostet Gott, mir kann diese Sünde nicht vergeben werden Dieses Verbrechen, welches ich mit diesen Händen begangen habe "Warum bringst du sie nicht zurück" sagte er sagte er dennoch "Das ist unmöglich; auch wenn ich es wollte, es ist dafür..." Vor der Haustür liegt ein einzlner Bär lang gestreckt, nein es ist eine Frau Und neben ihr liegt eine kleine Glassflasche, mit Milch gefüllt... Kategorie:The Evillious Chronicles Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:KAITO Kategorie:MEIKO Kategorie:Kagamine Rin Kategorie:Kagamine Len Kategorie:Kagamine Rin/Len Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Original Sünden Serie